Please Don't Let Go
by RespHarmony
Summary: Sequel to my Patronus Love, Strongly recommend reading that one first. Starts during the summer before fourth year. Harry's living with Sirius, next to the Grangers and Life's going well for everyone, but what happens when Harry and Hermione go back to school?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my sequel to Patronus Love. I didn't think I'd be doing a sequel, but as I read Patronus Love as a full story, I decided to make a sequel. We'll see how it goes

Disclaimer: Well, sadly the characters, the universe isn't mine *cries*, I am just using J.K. Rowlings ideas for entertainment purposes

**Please Don't let Go**

**Chapter 1**

Third Year was quite tiring in so many levels, so summer was more than welcome. Even though the weather in England isn't the best, even during summer, the sun was shining as high as ever, making the weather warm and enjoyable.

A certain emerald eyed boy was enjoying the summer to the fullest, completely agreeing with anyone who said that this summer has been the best in all of them. Harry Potter was now living with his Godfather Sirius Black, which was already more than enough for him, to make the summer completely enjoyable. Now he lived right next to his girlfriend and he didn't have to hide his magical stuff anymore, so he was having the time of his life.

The summer had just started, so Sirius was showing Harry around their new home.

''...so your bedroom is just down the hall, right next to mine'' said Sirius, as he showed the second floor.

''Oh, I didn't think you'd need a whole bedroom, I mean you could just sleep next to my bed, considering you can turn into a _dog_father'' joked Harry

''Okay then, let me just get my cot and move in'' said Sirius as they both started laughing.

''I love this house, I mean it's so big and open. I have you here, my girlfriend next door, and I can actually watch you do magic during summer, maybe even teach a trick or two'' said Harry with a huge smile on his face.

''You left out the 'Pranking Granger's' part'' said Sirius

Harry laughed as he said ''You have to go easy on them, though, they are not used to seeing magic''

''Oh, I know, that makes it all the more fun'' stated Sirius, smirking.

The doorbell rang and the two habitans went downstairs.

When Harry opened the door, a young bushy haired girl attacked him with a huge hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you moved here Harry?" asked Hermione, her eyes almost bursting with happiness.

"Because I didn't know either. It was a huge surprise when Sirius apparated here" said Harry

"Best surprise ever" said Hermione, as she kissed him

Throughout the small conversation Sirius hung back and leaned against the wall, glad to see Harry happier than ever.

The couple didn't seem to be stopping their snog session, so Sirius decided to do something about it, in his 'Very Sirius Way', as he transformed into Padfoot. He quietly snuck behind Hermione and jumped on her back, making Harry and Hermione fall, with Harry under her as both of them yelped. When the two recovered from the fall they looked at Sirius, who was wagging his tail innocently. He transformed back and let out a bark of laughter, as did the couple.

Hermione stood up and helped Harry up, as he noticed the elder Grangers coming towards the house.

"Sirius, change into Padfoot, Hermione's parents are coming" whispered Harry, so only Sirius could hear him.

Sirius got the message, and changed into a dog, as the Grangers walked in.

"Hello Harry" said Mrs. Granger "What a lovely house you have here. You and Hermione will have lots of fun this summer, she's usually very lonely without you or the other guy – What's his name? Ron or something- so it's good to have a change in this neighborhood."

"I agree with my wife. Also where is your godfather, I'm sure I saw him in here just minutes ago" said Mr. Granger "and I am positive you don't have a dog"

Sirius, sensing that it's time to turn back, turned into a human again as Mr and Mrs. Granger watched in shock.

"Wh-wha-what the-?" started Mr. Granger

"Daniel! Language!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger

"Sorry, hon, but this is just impossible" stated Daniel.

"With magic, nothing is impossible" stated Sirius "I can show you what Harry and Hermione are learning at Hogwarts, since I am of age"

"I've been waiting for so long to see what she has learned" said Mrs. Granger happily.

"Well, Jane I'll start with something simple, this spell is learned in first year" said Sirius, as he pointed his wand at a vase near the wall.

"Wingardium Leviosa" said Sirius, as the vase lifted into the air.

"This is one of the spells that can be used on inanimate objects" said Hermione "You should show my parents the petrifying charm"

"Harry? Will you be my target?" asked Sirius

"Now that is a weird question, but yes I will" said Harry, as he chuckled a bit.

"Petrificus Totalus" said Sirius, as Harry's arms and legs snapped together and he fell to the ground, not able to move.

"Finite" said Sirius, quickly releasing his godson from the spell.

"I hope you don't start using spells against someone, Hermione" lectured Jane "We don't want any complaints you understand"

"No worries mum, I wasn't even planning on it" said Hermione. Jane is a very caring mother, but she wants everything to be in order.

"Oh, Sirius can you show them the Patronus charm. I know Harry can cast it, but he isn't allowed" said Hermione, as she explained to her parents what the charm was, and how even powerful wizards and witches have trouble casting it.

When Sirius had their full attention, he chanted "Expecto Patronum" as a silver dog came out of his wand, surrounding everyone with happiness.

"Sirius, Hermione explained that you need a powerful happy memory. How happy does it need to be?" asked Daniel

"It has to be very happy, because when you feel the dementors you start to relive your worst memory or memories. It has to be more powerful than your worst memory" explained Sirius.

Hermione, being well Hermione, wanted Sirius to cast more spells, but he thought that was enough for one day.

"You should show Harry around our house" stated Jane, as Hermione basically dragged Harry out of his house, into her own.

/scene/

The Granger's house was very similar to Harry's, but it had more electrical items, than his. Hermione's room was the nicest in Harry's opinion. The ceiling was midnight blue. The walls were lighter than the ceiling, with a white bookshelf right next to a corner in the room. There was a small table and a chair, enough to study on. Her bed wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It had purpleish covers on it, and white fluffy pillows on it. Crookshanks was currently sleeping on the bed. Harry thought the room looked like the sky.

"Well, this is my room then" stated Hermione, as she picked up Crookshanks and placed him on her lap, softly petting him, whilst he started purring.

Harry sat next to her and said "It looks like the sky"

"When I was little, I loved to look at the sky, especially during the night. It seemed like there was a whole world out there, that I wished I could reach" said Hermione, her eyes dazed "That's the reason I like reading outside"

Harry nodded, as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Are you going to tell your parents, you know, what happened this year" asked Harry softly

"I can't really tell them, they wouldn't understand" said Hermione sadly "I don't want to tell them anyway, it's funny because I feel like they shouldn't know, as if it was something private"

Harry nodded again, as Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder, Crookshanks placing himself on Harry's lap this time.

Hermione smiled "I think he likes you" she said as Crookshanks started purring.

"I like that little fuzzball too, he is very smart" said Harry

"He is half kneazle" stated Hermione

"True"

Dan and Jane had been enjoying the scene in front of them for a while now. They could feel the love radiating off the couple.

"I wonder why I haven't gone all 'protective father' on Harry" stated Dan

"Why haven't you?" asked Jane, clearly glad that he hadn't

"I could feel the love radiating from them, and I could feel Harry was trustworthy. How? I don't know, I can just feel it in my gut" said Dan.

Jane nodded, she could feel it too.

A/N: So this is my first chapter of the sequel, I don't know how many chapter's there will be, but I hope there will be many. I hope you enjoy the sequel


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Summer was literally flying by for two of the teens living next to each other. The days were filled with chatter and laughter, whilst the nights were filled with relaxation.

Harry and Hermione had done their summer homework in a few days, during the start of summer, because they wanted to get it out of the way, whilst the elder Granger were being amused by Sirius who was casting various spells here and there, occasionally explaining how magic works.

"Who do you think will be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Hermione one day

"I don't know" stated Harry

"I just realized something" said Hermione as she called "Sirius!"

"Yes, Hermione?" asked the marauder

"Did Professor Lupin get fired at his job?" she asked hopefully. Now that Harry realized what this was about, he was hoping for a negative answer to her question.

"No" said Sirius, "Why? Do you want him fired?" he asked, not noticing the grins on the couple's faces.

"Don't worry, we don't want him fired. It's just every year there was a different teacher in that class. First teacher was Quirrel and he had Voldemort on the back of his head" explained Harry "Second Year we had that tosser Lockheart, whom every girl in the whole school had a crush on. He got obliviated by himself, and then last year we had Professor Lupin, finally a normal wizard"

Sirius couldn't help but agree with that.

"I wonder if we have a chance to put ourselves in danger this year" said Harry, as if discussing where to go out for dinner.

"Probably not, looks like the fates are giving us a break, could really use one" said Hermione

/scene/

The Summer was coming to a close and the Grangers, Harry and Sirius were on the platform nine and three quarters. They were quite early so there weren't lots of people there.

"...So you be a good girl this year. Are you sure you have everything? Make sure you stay safe and watch out. When something happens owl us immediately. Oh and-" lectured Jane, when she was cut off by her husband.

"Jane, there's no point in giving the same lecture every year, although I have to ask one thing" said Dan as he beckoned Hermione closer "Do you still have that pepper spray? You may have a few guys to use it on" whispered Dan

"DAD!" shouted Hermione

"Alright, alright, get on the train now, so you can get a free compartment"

Sirius and Harry were already on the train, since Sirius assists Remus when he has the monthly problems.

"You took long enough Hermione, Pup was worried about you" said Sirius with a grin.

"My mum was lecturing me, just like every year" said Hermione has she sat down next to Harry

"Nice nickname for your godson, Sirius" laughed Hermione "or should I say _dog_son"

"Watch out Hermione, or maybe I'll start calling you kitten" said Sirius, remembering Crookshanks.

To add some laughter Hermione purred, as she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

/scene/

After a few minutes of waiting, Remus Lupin stepped into their compartment, happy to see the three people he missed the most.

"Hey Padfoot, Harry, Hermione! How have you all been this summer?" asked Remus

"Nice to see you Moony, we've been good, I'm happy to finally have a summer outside of that darn Azkaban" said Sirius

"And I am happy to be away of Durskaban" said Harry

"Durskaban?" asked Lupin

"Dursley Azkaban" said Harry simply as everyone started laughing.

"Oh, I heard that the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be held this year" said Remus.

"What's a Tri-Wizard Tournament?" asked Harry, he still needed to learn a thing or two about the magical world.

Hermione started to explain immediately what it is, just like a human textbook.

"...and that's why only wizards and witches aged seventeen and over are only allowed in the tournament" finished Hermione

"Well I wouldn't want to enter a tournament where I might die anyway, I've had enough to last a lifetime" said Harry

"I wouldn't give you permission, even if you were of age" said Padfoot as they heard the train start the engine, ready for the long ride to Hogwarts.

Suddenly a redhead poked his head in the compartment.

"C-can I join you?" he asked, remembering last year, how he wasn't there for Harry and Hermione.

The couple hesitated, as they nodded their head and gestured to the seat in front of them.

"Well, I need to go and see if all the students are on the train" said Remus, knowing that the teens needed to catch up.

Sirius, getting the hint joined Remus.

"Harry, Hermione, I am really sorry about how I treated you last year. It was awful of me to think that Hermione was dead, and I said to you, Harry, as I I didn't even care. And Hermione, I am sorry for always arguing with you last year, can you please forgive me?" asked Ron

"That's so grown up Ron" said Hermione surprised

"Well, I didn't really have anyone to talk to throughout the summer, gets kind of lonely after a while"

Harry and Hermione nodded, as they decided to accept Ron's apology

"As long as it doesn't happen again" said Hermione as Ron nodded furiously.

"I am happy for you two, by the way" said Ron

The couple nodded their head thanks, as Ron started talking about his summer holidays, with him asking a few things about theirs.

Soon Remus and Sirius rejoined them and talked about their summer.

/scene/

As the train pulled up to the Hogsmeade train station, Hagrid was waiting for the first years to come out.

The trio, Remus and Sirius faintly heard the half giant call out "First years over 'ere!"

They got into a carriage together, with Hermione musing "I wonder what makes the carriages move"

"The Thestrals" stated Sirius

"The what?" asked the trio together, sounding very comical

"The Thestrals. They are black, horse like creatures that can only be seen by people who have seen death" explained Remus as the trio nodded.

"And I thought they were moving by themselves" said Ron as everyone chuckled.

/scene/

Everyone arrived at Hogwarts and ready for the feast. The sorting started later than usual because there was a huge storm on the lake, and the first years were washed overboard.

Quite a few were sorted into Ravenclaw that year, with some to Gryffindor and Slytherin and very few to Hufflepuff.

The feast was just like the one every year, with Dumbledore's speech being the same as it was every single year.

Ron was, as always, the one eating the most, trying to fit lots of food in his already huge mouth at the same time, which grossed lots of people out.

"I have said it before and I'll say it again, EAT LIKE A PERSON RON!" said Hermione, clearly annoyed.

"What, I am hungry" said Ron, grabbing another piece of chicken

Hermione just sighed and kept her gaze away from the human stomach in front of her.

/scene/

The Golden trio were in front of The Fat Lady portrait, ready to enter the common room

"A Mighty Roar" was the password for the year.

They entered, and Ginny was standing in the middle of the Common Room , clearly waiting for them.

"Hey Harry, Hermione-" said Ginny. She was about to start her sentence when Ron said

"And what about me? Not saying hey to your own brother?" asked Ron

"Ok, Hey Ronnie Wonnie" said Ginny teasingly.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say congratz on getting together, all of Gryffindor knows already" said Ginny, hugging both of them.

"How did word spread so quickly?" asked Hermione

All Ginny had to say was "Lavender and Parvati"

/scene/

Hermione and Ginny were the last ones in the Common Room, since Hermione made Harry go to bed, because she wanted to talk to the young redhead alone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Ginny

"Why are you so supportive of me and Harry being together?" asked Hermione "I don't mean that I don't like it, I am glad you are so happy about us, but you've had a crush on him since you met him"

Ginny sighed "I know I have, but I realized it's not for him, but the Boy Who Lived, and I believe that he doesn't like that title at all. We hardly know each other and I don't think anything would come out of it. I have gotten over him and I am glad I have" ended Ginny happily.

"Me too" said Hermione

A/N: I wanted to add this part because in this sequel, I don't want to have Ginny or Ron bashing, there are more than enough of those out there, so I added side conversations between the Weasleys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The trio was currently in potions, which meant that Snape was tormenting Harry. Today they had to make a Wideeye or also known as the awekening potion. Even though Snape was forced to give Harry five house points on his summer homework, he still found ways to take points off for reasons that are the most immature.

„That absolute Git!" shouted Harry, as they exited the dungeouns.

„How can I lose house points for bloody breathing too quickly?" asked Harry angrily

„You shouldn't get that worked up about Snape" said Hermione

„She's right, mate, Snape's always had a grudge against you and all of Gryffindor" said Ron

„You guys are right, I need to learn to keep my temper in check" said Harry, trying to calm down.

„Let's head to dinner, I heard that some guests are visiting Hogwarts for a year" said Ron, very eagerly

/scene/

It seemed that Ron was correct, the Beauxbaton Academy and Durmstrang Institute came to Hogwarts, because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. All of them did their 'Dramatic Entrance' as Hermione liked to call it.

The Durmstrangs sat at the end of the Slytherin table and the Beauxbaton students sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table. All enjoying the dinner inside the warmness of Hogwarts, which wouldn't last for long.

/scene/

Headmaster Dumbledore had instructed how to enter the tournament, which was placing their name in the Goblet of Fire. Almost every single student, that was seventeen or above inserted their name in the flaming goblet, with some using aging potions, which didn't work.

Now the Goblet was in the middle of the Great Hall, with everyone exitedly at the edge of their seats, ready to see who was going to be selected into the dangerous tournament.

What was going to happen next, wasn't expected at all

/scene/

"This isn't possible" stated a young man

"Someone must have inserted-" said the young woman next to him

"I know, and hardly anyone trusts me" said the young man again

"Remember Harry, both Hermione and I do" said the other young man

"I know Ron, I know, but even Dumbledore is forcing me into this bloody Tournament" said Harry, as he sighed

"And I thought I was going to have a normal year this year, but I guess when the name's Harry Potter, the normal is that you might die every freaking year" said Harry

"There might be a way you don't have to participate" said Hermione "We just need to check-"

"The library" they all said together

"But his magic is bound to the contract Hermione, if he doesn't participate he will lose his magic for good" said Ron

"But 'Mione can be right, we don't know unless we try" said Harry, ready to go to bed

/scene/

Harry was angry and confused, but couldn't talk to the target of his anger just yet, he needed to form a plan.

"So you are saying that if Harry doesn't compete in the tournament, the person who entered his name, will lose their magical power?" asked Ron, summarizing it

"Exactly" stated Hermione

"I'm wondering why the old coot is making me participate" mused Harry, clearly meaning the Headmaster

"I don't know" said Hermione sadly.

"Let's head back to the Common Room, no ones there at the moment and I have a small idea about the torunament" said Harry, as he grabbed Hermione's hand and the couple and Ron made their way to the house of Gryffindor.

/scene/

"So you are going to do the first task, not do the second task and since then you have the lots of time, you are going to figure out who put your name in the goblet and why is Dumbledore so into you participating in this tournament" summarized Hermione

"Absolutely" said Harry

"But why not back down now?" asked Ron

"I can't have the whole school calling me a coward forever now can I" stated Harry

Ron nodded in understanding

/scene/

The trio was in Defence Against the Dark Arts along with the Ravenclaws. This time only Remus was teaching, Sirius had said that he had important business to attend to.

"Today we are going to learn a little bit more about dragons, and how to tame them" said Remus in his soft voice, leaning against his desk in the class.

"I'm sure you all know something about dragons, tell me some of the breeds you know of" said Lupin as most of the Ravenclaws raised their hands and some of the Gryffindors, including the whole trio.

"Mr. Corner" said Lupin pointing towards him with his wand

"I've heard of two; The Common Welsh Green Dragon and The Romanian Longhorn" said the young Ravenclaw

"That's good, five points to Ravenclaw. Mr. Weasley?" he pointed at Ron next.

"I've heard of loads of breeds, but I'll give three; A Chinese Fireball, A Hungarian Horntail and the Norwegian Ridgeback" said Ron proudly, remembering Norbert.

"Very good,, five points to Gryffindor" said Lupin

"Now, what are the ways of taming or at least harming a dragon?" asked Lupin, as again many Ravenclaws shot their hands into the air, along with Ron, Hermione and a few other Gryffindors.

"Miss Granger" said Lupin

"There aren't many ways to harm a Dragon," said Hermione "but some spells can affect a dragon if cast on the right spot, for example Conjunctivitus Curse, which can burn the dragon's eyes or the stunning spell, which can only affect a dragon, when many casters cast it at the same time"

"Very well done miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor" said Lupin "We will be learning a bit more about dragons the next lesson and even try a stunning spell. You could never know when they might come in handy" he ended by looking pointedly at Harry, without anyone but the trio noticing.

/scene/

As the trio exited the class, Hermione said "I think I just realized something"

"What?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time.

"Why do you think we have been learning so much about dragons recently?" asked Hermione

"I don't know, I guess he's in the mood" said Ron who was obviously thick

"Because the dragons just might be one of the tasks" said Hermione in a half shout half whisper.

"It could be, but we have to find out, we can't be sure" said Harry, heading towards their next class.

/scene/

After all the classes and dinner were over, Harry and Hermione decided to take a small walk near the lake.

"It's nice to be out here during the night" said Hermione, placing her head on the crook of his shoulder, as he placed his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, but it's even nicer to be out here with you, letting go of all worries of the world" said Harry, smiling as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly

"I've missed doing that" said Hermione a little sadly

Harry sighed, "Me too"

They were about to lean in, for another one, when they heard a deafening roaring sound. They jumped apart in fright and looked towards the Forbidden Forest.

Harry gulped and said "I guess your realization after the DADA class was correct"

Hermione nodded her head, as they started to make their way back towards the castle, towards the Common Room

"Why can't we have a romantic night without anything or anyone interrupting?"asked Hermione as she laughed slightly

Harry chuckled at that "I have no idea"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know the last two chapters have had much cannon in, but it's only after the first task, then it's going to be quite AU

**Chapter 4**

Harry had been working hard on his spells, which included some of the ones that are taught in years above him. Hermione was mostly helping him, with Ron tagging along somtimes. The nights have gotten tiring, especially when they had homework.

"Ungh" grunted Harry as he plopped down on the couch in Gryffindor Tower.

"This year has been more tiring than ever!" exclaimed Harry as his two ompanions nodded

"When is the first task again?" asked Ron

"In a week" said Hermione

"I'm going to die" said Harry without thinking and Hermione and Ron looked at him oddly.

"I didn't mean it literally" chuckled Harry, even though he was scared out of his mind, when he thought of the first task and of the huge dragon he was bound to face.

/scene/

It was time for the first task and the Trio were making their way towards the tent for the Champions.

"Be safe and don't go too close to the dragon" said Ron, going towards the stands.

Hermione kissed Harry and wished him "Good Luck!"

Harry was almost sweating through his cloak, he was very nervous.

After a little while, after he entered the tent, Albus Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman and Rita Skeeter made their way inside the magically enlarged tent.

Rita's photographer started snapping photos almost instantly after they entered the tent, which annoyed the Champions greatly. She wanted to take Harry and start interviewing him, well as much as an interview it is with that sneaky reporter, but Bagman had the Champions put their hand in a seemingly tiny bag one at a time.

No one was too shocked to see a tiny dragon in their arms, all the Champions already knew about the dragons.

Fleur Delacour had gotten a Welsh Green Dragon with the number two around it's neck, Victor Krum had withdrawn a Chinese Fireball with the number three on it's neck, Cedric had a Swedish Short-snout with a number 1 on it's neck and Harry had gotten a Hungarian Horntail with a number four on it's neck.

_Great I am in a bloody tournament for adults only and then I get the most dangerous dragon within the first task_ Thought Harry bitterly as he watched Cedric go and face his dragon.

/scene/

Harry waited patiently for his turn, hoping that he would make it out of there without something tragic happening. He heard the fourth horn blow, signaling his time to enter the arena.

He shakily got up and walked over to the entrance, wand in hand. Hermione had made sure he remembered to use it. Facing a creature that big will always stun some people.

When he got in the arena he saw the golden egg he was supposed to get, but he didn't see the dragon. He was about to walk to the center, when something big and spiky missed his body by about an inch, crushing down on the rocks next to him and then he saw it, a big mighty Hungarian Horntail.

_I'm screwed_ thought Harry before sending a stunning charm into his eyes, distracting the dragon for a minute or two as he tried to get closer to the egg.

The Horntail blew fire at the rock Harry was hiding behind. He could feel the rock getting hot and starting to burn.

"Glacius!" shouted Harry using the freezing charm to try and not get burnt by the flame, as he got even closer to his destination.

What surprised him, however, was the fact that it froze some of the flame, so it looked like the dragon was blowing ice, instead of fire.

Using that knowledge stunned the dragons eyes again and ran towards the golden egg, which was far enough from the dragon.

The dragon started breathing fire, as Harry tried to keep the freezing charm on full blast. He was very close to getting the egg, when something hard and heavy came crashing down his back. Harry didn't expect the dragon to use his tail.

Throughout the whole scenario he never heard the gasps and shouts of the crowd, but as he was on the ground trying to get the tail off him, whilst still casting the freezing charm he heard one voice that could make him do anything.

"You can do it Harry!" shouted the angelic voice of Hermione.

Harry's magic could be felt as it pulsed throughout the arena, and knocked the dragon out. He could easily grab the egg thanks to Hermione.

/scene/

"Wow Harry, that was amazing!" "I knew you could do it" "How did you do that?" Those were the questions shouted in the Gryffindor Common Room.

The trio found it funny, how people can almost hate Harry for one second and then treat him like a God the next

Somehow, Harry managed to escape the Tower, with some help from Ron and Hermione. The trio made it towards Sirius's and Remus's office, for a small party between them. They could have stayed in the Tower for a party, but the whole of Gryffindor is too crowded.

"I'm glad you're alright Pup" said Sirius hugging Harry "After that bloody dragon had you under it's tail I thought I'd jump down and distract it somehow, in my dog form"

"You did very well Harry, I'm glad you all picked up on my hint on the first task" said Remus proudly

"How did you knock the dragon out Harry? And it's a Hungarian Horntail for Merlin's sake!" exclaimed Ron

"I actually have no idea" said Harry "First thing I know I am trapped under the dragon. Then over the voices of the crowd I hear Hermione's voice saying "You can do it Harry!" and the next thing I know the dragon is knocked out, in a bloody hilarious position I might add"

Everyone laughed at the remembrance of the dragons tail in between it's legs whilst it looked like a human sleeping on a couch

So the small party began with butterbeers and laughter.

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I want the next bits to be in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry hadn't even bothered to open the egg, as he knew there was no point. It's not like he was competing anymore, even though no one else outside the trio, Remus and Sirius knew.

The ball had been announced one day ago and Harry had asked Hermione the split second after McGonagall left the Gryffindor tower, Ginny got asked by the usually shy Neville and Ron, well it had only been a day and Ron would leave it till the last second.

They didn't have any idea who inserted Harry's name to the Goblet, but they were working on it. The only clue they had was the parchment where Harry's name was written on, but they didn't recognize the handwriting.

"And I thought it would be Snape, I would have recognized his in an instant" said Harry "He is still a git, no matter if he saved my life last year or not"

"What about the Dumbledore part in it, he has been forcing you into it" stated Ron

"I'm still not sure about him. I guess the only way we can find out is to talk to him, but not directly on the situation" said Hermione

"Or maybe he's just off his rocker and forgot to read the book on magical bindings" said Harry

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as she slapped his arm, though not too hard "He may be old, but he's still the headmaster"

"You could never know, how old is he anyway?" asked Ron

"150, give or take a _few_" chuckled Harry as laughter started on the couch next to the fire.

/scene/

Now Harry was walking up to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

_What could the password be?_ Thought Harry

Harry thought of something funny and figured he should give it a shot.

"Lollipop" said Harry, his voice full of laughter and to his surprise, the Gargoyle moved aside.

_Lollipop? Seriously? _Thought Harry as he laughed silently

"Ah, Harry and what brings you here m'boy?" asked Dumbledore as Harry entered

"I just wanted to know more about Magical binding" said Harry

"There are plenty books in the library" stated Dumbledore

"Oh I read them, but I thought you had more information on them" replied Harry innocently

"I assume you know that if the Magical contract id broken, the person will lose it's magic" said Dumbledore as Harry nodded, hoping the old coot will give away that if not entered willingly, the person whose name is entered, be it either into a tournament or something else, the person won't lose their powers, but the person who entered their name.

"Well let's take this Tournament as an example" said Dumbledore "If entered willingly and you don't participate in one of the tasks you will lose your magic, but if not entered willingly-" Dumbledore cut himself off as he realized.

"I'm sorry Harry, I am forcing you into the Torunament, when you won't even lose your powers, you didn't enter willingly" said Dumbledore, the twinkle gone from his eyes and looking older than ever

"That's why I came here, I wanted to know why you were forcing me into this, when I don't have to participate" said Harry

"I'm an old man Harry, and so is my memory" stated the Headmaster.

"I'm not going to participate in the second, nor the third task, but I want to find out who put my name in the cup" said Harry

"I might be able to help you, do you still have the parchment-" started Dumbledore, before being cut off by Harry as he pulled out the piece of parchment with his name on.

Professor Dumbledore held it in his hands as he muttered an incantation. The parchment glowed green and then red.

When he saw Dumbledore frown Harry asked "What's wrong?"

"Usually when the spell is cast, the parchment glows green and the person's name appears, but now it glowed green and then red, someone must have tampered with this piece of parchment" said Dumbledore sadly.

Harry sighed

/scene/

"How'd it go?" asked Hermione

"Well, now that we know Dumbledore isn't up to anything we tried to figure out who was the person to write my name in the parchment. He did a spell of some kind, but we found out that the parchment is tampered and won't show who wrote my name" said Harry

Hermione hugged him lovingly and pecked him on the lips

"I'm sure we'll figure it out somehow" said Hermione soothingly

"I really hope so" said Harry

/scene/

Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand outside, in the grounds. The whole of Hogwarts was covered in thick snow, making the scenery seem like they were walking on fluffy clouds. When the sun shines directly on the snow it glitters, just like the purest of diamonds.

"I really like the wintery season" said Hermione as Harry nodded.

"Are you going home for this Christmas?" asked Harry

"Yes, are you?" asked Hermione

"I am, and Sirius said he had a surprise" said Harry happily

"He seems to be full of them" said Hermione as she kissed Harry softly, on the lips.

"It's sad that it's shortened by a few days" said Hermione "But at least we still have a ball"

"I hope I don't step on your toes too much" chuckled Harry

"I'm sure you'll do just fine" said Hermione, leaning onto him.

Harry just smiled

"Have you gotten your dress robes yet?" asked Hermione

"Yes, I got them a long while ago" said Harry

"What colour are they?" asked Hermione

"What colour's your dress?" countered Harry

"You'll see" said Hermione

"And you'll see mine" said Harry

"You're going in a dress, now that's something" laughed Hermione

"I meant my dress robes 'Mione" said Harry as Hermione pecked his lips

" I know you did"

/scene/

Harry and Hermione were heading towards dinner, Ron and Luna basically snogging their brains off.

"I'm assuming Ron got a date for the ball" whispered Harry

"You're correct" said Hermione as they headed towards the Great Hall, pretending they didn't see anything.

A/N. UNGH Again I made a short chapter, but I know what's going to be on the next: Yule Ball and Christmas, and those are going to be in detail :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, the Twins and Ginny were having a snowball fight outside in the Grounds. It was the twins and Ginny against the two couples, and currently the lovers were losing.

After an hour or two of fighting the girls claimed the need to get ready for the ball tonight.

"Already?" asked Ron

"You want us to look the best now don't you" said Luna in her dreamy voice

"Yes, yes, but I wouldn't think you all would need like I don't know" said Ron as he pretended that he had a clock in his pocket " four hours!"

"Only four hours left?!" exclaimed Ginny "We need to run"

"They're girls Ronniekins, it's about time you realized that" said The twins at the same time.

"Oh shut up" said Ron as the boys continued their small fight

/scene/

When the guys had finished their snowball fight, with the twins being victorious, they headed up to their respective dormitories to get ready for the ball.

"Stupid hair!" exclaimed Harry as he tried to flatten it

"You might as well give up mate" said Ron, patting him on the back

"You're right, it's been like that for years" said harry, as he headed downstairs, with Ron behind him and Neville silently following them.

They all had agreed to meet in front of the Great Hall.

"The girls are sure taking their time, the balls about to start" said Harry

Just as he finished his sentence, Ginny started to descend the steps.

She was wearing a cute one shoulder dress, which was dark red, to highlight her ginger hair. The dress was up to her ankles, flowing around her. She was wearing just a tiny touch of makeup; red lips and dark mascara. Her hair was done in waves, which seemed to glow in the moonlight that was coming in from the huge windows.

Neville was astonished, as she walked up to him and smiled.

Next was Luna, who had straightened her hair, so it was up to her waist. She was wearing a light blue dress that was up to her ankles, much like Ginny's. The dress seemed to have many layers which included the colours of light yellow, and light pink. She had make up only on her lips, which was very natural pink gloss.

Ron was very pleased to have someone like her as a date and a girlfriend.

"Well we've got to go in mate, the champions have to make their dramatic entrance by themselves. See you" said Ron as he, Luna, Ginny and Neville headed inside the Great Hall.

Just as the doors closed Harry heard heels click on the staircase. As he turned around, his jaw seemed to fall to the ground as he looked at the beauty in front of him.

Hermione was descending the stairs, happy at Harry's expression

_Those hours paid off after all _was the thing she was thinking of.

She was wearing an off shoulder dress that was blue at the top and gradually got more purple as it ended near her ankles. The dress was hugging her at just the right places, highlighting her curves. She was wearing light blue eyeshadow and pitch black mascara and eyeliner. Her lips were softly pink. Her hair fell down as soft curls.

When she was exactly in front of Harry, she kissed him softly on the lips as they got in line with the other champions.

"You look beautiful" whispered Harry

Hermione blushed and said a small thank you.

"Does your hair have highlights?" asked Harry, noticing that her hair wasn't completely brown anymore, it seemed to have blonde streaks running through.

"Yes, and it took forever, I hope you don't mind" said Hermione silently.

"It's beautiful, makes your brown eyes stand out" said Harry as the grand doors opened.

The Great Hall seemed to be in ice, but it was beautiful, like a frozen kingdom or an ice kingdom.

Not many people recognized Hermione and even Malfoy seemed to be whispering "Who is that hottie with Potter?" spitting the word Potter.

The Champions and their dates got ready on the dancefloor as the music started to play. The first dance was a waltz.

"You dance very well!" exclaimed Hermione, surprised

"Thank You, I guess I have gotten lucky" said Harry as Hermione raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him.

"Fine I took some lessons, McGonagall helped me, but this is my first dance with a parter" said Harry

Hermione beamed.

/scene/

Hermione and Harry had been dancing the night away, literally. Ron and Luna and Neville and Ginny joined in the dances after the Champions and their had done the opening dance, with a small break here and there.

"And this is a song for all of you lovebirds out there, kind of sad, but we are sure you all will enjoy it" said the Weird Sisters, as they started a beautiful song

Hermione gasped, she recognized the song, she had heard it in a muggle radio.

Harry put his hands on her waist as she put hers on top of his shoulders, bringing them closer. Their foreheads were touching.

They had been swaying for the whole song as Hermione quietly sang the last part of the song "I'll love you for a thousand more" they leaned in and kissed.

/scene/

The dance ended and Harry and Hermione were walking in the garden, with was enchanted to keep people warm.

"You ready for the Christmas holidays?" asked Hermione

"It's going to be the first proper one" said Harry half sadly.

"I still hate those relatives of yours" said Hermione

"Who wouldn't" stated Harry

/scene/

The train ride home was normal, everyone chatting excitedly about Christmas and how the Yule Ball went.

Now all the students, that weren't staying at Hogwarts, were on the platform 9 ¾ , either waiting for their parents or already ready to go home.

Hermione and her parents had decided that Sirius will drop her off at her house, they all lived next to each other, so there was no point in them going separate.

Harry and Hermione said goodbye to their friends, grabbed onto Sirius and they all apparated. Sirius was so fast at apparating Harry saw Hermione's house only for a millisecond and the next thing he saw, he was in his living room. There was a Christmas tree and the decorations were in boxes.

"Put your stuff in your room Harry, we're going to start decorating tomorrow" said Sirius

"So what's the surprise about?" asked Harry

"You'll find out on Christmas" said Sirius cheekily.

/scene/

The next day was spent decorating the whole living room. There were almost too many decorations. The Grangers came to help as well, so they were finished by dinner. Now the living room was fantastic. The usually beige couch was now covered in red and green colours. The floor was full of the fake snow falling from the ceiling (Sirius had charmed it). Also he had charmed the candles to float near the ceiling, much like in Hogwarts. On top of the coffee table was a beautiful, shining red Poinsettia, or also known as Euphorbia pulcherrima or Noche Buena. The walls seemed to be covered in ice, just like in the Yule Ball. The tree was covered in different lights and different decorations like candles and angels and reindeers. Also it had a beautiful star on top of it. The fireplace was full of different small statues, almost the same ones as on the Christmas tree.

It took so long because they all wanted to do it the muggle way, excluding the charmed candles and ceiling and walls.

Now they were in the dining room, eating fried sausages and potatoes.

"Today was so much fun, and the magic displayed. Just amazing!" exclaimed Jane.

"And the good thing is we will be joining you for Christmas" said Dan

"Really?" asked Harry hopefully looking between Sirius and Hermione

When Hermione nodded and Sirius winked, a wide grin spread across the young mans face.

/scene/

The Christmas day was here and everyone was near the Christmas tree, sharing their gifts. First of all they opened the ones that came by owl, which were by the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley had given her traditional sweater to Harry and Hermione, Mr. Weasley had given Sirius a book on Muggle artifacts, Fred and George gave everyone their newest inventions for pranks, which we all know that Sirius is going to use, Ron gave Harry a brook cleaning kit and Hermione a new book and Ginny sent Harry and Hermione some Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans.

Sirius gave out his presents next. He got the Elder Grangers some books on Magic, so they would understand their world better. They were grateful, they could now relate to the Magical world a little better. He got Hermione a book on the spells of Ancient History. She was beaming, she had always wanted to read more about Medieval and Ancient spells. Sirius got Harry a book on Animagi. He whispered into his ear "I'll help you become an Animagi, and Hermione if she wants to become one" Harry was very exited to become one.

Time for the Elder Granger's to give out their presents. They gave Sirius a muggle tux, which funnily enough actually fit him perfectly. He was happy that he had a nice piece of clothing that was from the muggle world instead of the Magical World which he knew just too much about. They got Harry a small book that could contain many pictures. "It's for the memories" they said. Harry was beaming, his other one was almost full, the one that Hagrid gave him. And they got their daughter a new, beautiful golden necklace, that highlighted her eyes.

Harry and Hermione got Sirius a small crystal doe, stag and a dog, reminding Lily, James and Sirius. Sirius's eyes were wet as he hugged them both.

Harry and Hermione had gotten Hermione's parents some photos that moved, some were ven of the Yule Ball, that sneaky Colin Creevey had snuck in.

Hermione had gotten Harry a watch, that was actually a two way mirror. She pointed to a locked she had. Harry understood that that was her mirror.

Harry had gotten Hermione a ring, it looked familiar to Sirius, he knew he had seen it somewhere, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"It's my parents' bonding ring, my mom had one and my dad had one" said Harry showing his left hand, which had a red ring on one of his fingers. Hermione realized what that meant and started kissing Harry with all her might. When she heard laughing she squeaked and jumped off Harry, blushing furiously, which the adults found comical. Hermione put the ring on her finger and she couldn't stop looking at it. Harry was happy that she accepted it.

"Where'd you find that Pup?" asked Sirius

"In my vault, at the back of it. It had lots of things that belonged to my parents, but I'm keeping them in there for now" said Harry

"You like it Kitten?" asked Sirius cheekily

"Kitten?" asked Jane

"He named Hermione Kitten because of Crookshanks, I am Pup she is Kitten" said Harry as he laughed.

"Oh, I got some treats for Crookshanks" said Sirius "Where is he?"

Just then Crookshanks came in, tail and head held up high. Everyone was laughing.

When Sirius gave him his treats, the half-kneazle dug in.

"This has been the best Christmas ever" whispered Harry

/scene/

Soon was the time for the New Year and everyone was awake, waiting for the midnight to strike. The fireworks were ready to be lit, as everyone was on the balcony. There were no clouds that night, just the stars and the moon illuminating the ground, already saying goodbye to the last year and hello to the new one. The clock read 23:59. Harry turned towards Hermione as the count down begun.

"Ten" said Harry

"Nine" said Hermione as they slowly leaned closer.

"Eight" said Harry, even closer

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two" they were an inch apart now

"One" and their lips touched as the fireworks began. Different colours flying everywhere in the sky.

Harry and Hermione parted after a while and watched the fireworks continue.

"Happy New Year Harry" said Hermione

"Happy New Year 'Mione" whispered Harry, holding her close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Now everyone was back at Hogwarts, talking about their Christmas and New Years. The chatter had filled the Great Hall, whilst everyone was having dinner.

"... so me and my family had a normal Christmas, sharing gifts" said Ron, as he talked with a huge piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Ronald, please don't talk with your mouth full" said Luna, who had joined them on the Gryffindor talble.

Ron just nodded as he swallowed, before talking some more.

"Luna has got Ron wrapped around her finger" whispered Harry to Hermione

"Absolutely" answered Hermione, smirking.

When everyone was finished with their dinner, they stood up and were almost out of the Great Hall until Malfoy started annoying them.

"Why look who's here, it's Weasel, Grunge, Potty and Loony" said Malfoy.

He was getting angrier when they just ignored him.

"How was your Christmas? Probably worse than a Dungbomb" said Malfoy, again with no response

"So you two actually went for the lunatic and mudblood-" he couldn't say anything more as both Ron's and Harry's fists collided with Malfoy jaw, sending him to the floor and knocking him out.

The teachers who were sitting at the Head table, didn't have time to react to it and the two couples were out of the Great Hall before the teachers had any time to say anything.

/scene/

"Malfoy finally got what he's been asking for" said Ron

"Very true. And it felt good, punching him like that." said Harry as everyone laughed

Now they were heading towards their respective dormitories for a good night sleep.

/scene/

The second task was getting closer, but Harry still had no idea who put his name in the goblet. Dumbledore had tried to very hard to get the spell to work, but to no use. The parchment still glowed green and then red.

Right now Harry and Hermione were in Dumbledore's office, discussing a plan.

"We need a plan, a new one" said Harry

"I know, do you have any ideas?" asked Hermione

"Well, someone could be polyjuiced as me, and jump in the lake, but they won't compete. So at the end, everyone would be asked to cast some kind of spell, and then one person shouldn't be able to do anything" said Harry

"I'm not sure about the plan Harry, but we could make it work" said Dumbledore.

"Who should be the one polyjuiced?" asked Harry

"Ron" said Hermione

"No he can't-" started Harry

"In second year you two managed to turn into Crabbe and Goyle, when I turned into a cat" said Hermione.

"But maybe no one needs to be polijuiced" said Dumbledore "Harry can jump in, I will cast a spell on him so he can breathe underwater. The spell breaks once Harry surfaces. You Harry will swim down, enough so people won't see you. Let the other champions swim a head, whilst you resurface somewhere hidden. Whilst you are supposed to be underwater, I'll ask everyone to cast green sparks into the air, saying that that is the mark that half an hour is over. Then we will see who can't cast a spell"

"It could just work" said Harry

"It will" said Hermione

/scene/

So the day of the second task was here and the Champions were ready to jump into the water, to get the thing they'd surely miss. They all heard a bang and jumped into the water, as Dumbledore secretly cast the charm on Harry. It felt very weird to be able to breathe underwater. He saw the champions swim away fastly, as he swam under the platform, that everyone was standing on. There was a big gap in between the water and platform, so he could easily hide under there, without being underwater.

Just as Dumbledore said, when the half hour struck, the green sparks went flying, much like the fireworks during the New Year. Dumbledore sent Harry a message that everyone on the platform could cast the spell, which concerned the boy deeply. Because Dumbledore knew Harry wasn't competing, there was no hostage for him. Albus Dumbledore and Harry had decided that when he surfaces for the audience, the headmaster would say he got caught by Grindylows, then they wouldn't have to explain why Harry had no hostage.

Hermione couldn't be in the audience because she was supposed to be Harry's hostage, so she was sitting in the Common Room, catching up with some Charms homework, waiting for Harry to come back.

/scene/

As Hermione was just finishing her Charms essay, he heard the portrait open and close. Harry had a worried look on his face, as he approached her. She didn't ask what was wrong, because she could see him trying to collect his thought as he stared into the fire. Hermione finished her essay and put it away, focusing completely on Harry as he turned towards her.

Hermione's face was full of worry and concern. What she heard next was so shocking, she almost fainted.

"I've lost my magic Hermione"

A/N: Am I evil or what. Leaving cliffies for you. He he he. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"OK, Harry this is impossible" said Hermione who was in denial "I mean w-we looked it up and, and it said it c-clearly that if not entered willingly t-the person who entered the name will l-lose his magic, instead of the person whose n-name was entered"

"I tried to do magic Hermione, I can't even do a Wingardium Leviosa anymore!" said Harry sadly.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione as she half sobbed.

"Well Professor Dumbledore knows that I don't have magic anymore, I guess we have to talk to him then" whispered Harry

"I wonder what will happen" said Hermione sadly

/scene/

Harry and Hermione entered the Headmaster's office and sat on the comfortable gold chairs that the Headmaster conjured.

"I was expecting you two" said Dumbledore sadly

"What will happen now, I mean there's no way to get my magic back, so I can't stay at Hogwarts" said Harry as he looked down.

Dumbledore just sighed and sat down on his big chair, pulling out the parchment and examining it.

Hermione seemed to be deep in thought as she stared at the piece of parchment.

"Professor, you said that the parchment is tampered" said Hermione

"Indeed I did Miss Granger" said Dumbledore

"And you said that the spell doesn't work, which it usually does" said Hermione again

The old Headmaster nodded.

Harry was starting to realize where this was going.

"I believe you are correct Miss Granger" said Dumbledore as if reading her mind "Because the parchment is tampered, it cannot detect the person who wrote it, so by breaking the magical contract the parchment only detects Harry, because it's his name that's written on there"

"Which means that if we can somehow get the tampering spell off it, Harry will regain his magic, and the person who wrote it will lose their magic" said Hermione happily.

"But do any of you have any idea on how to get the spell off the parchment? Professor Dumbledore, you said it yourself that you can't get it off" said Harry

"We will do it somehow, I promise you Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as she grabbed his arm.

"I know, but I can't be any help on magic, that's the only thing we have to remember, and what about classes like Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms, those two require magic almost every single lesson, and I believe if I can't cast anything, every single student will believe that I lost my magic willingly or something worse" said Harry

"Since you are still believed to be the Tri-Wizard Champion, there's an excuse, because the third task is a huge maze, where many creature will be there to face" said Dumbledore "that means you need too practice lots of different spells. I can tell the teachers that you are studying with me. I will have to ask you to do the written homework, but no magic homework. You'll spend some of the lessons here, and we will try and figure out how the reverse the spell"

"And once you get your magic back I can teach you the new spells we have been taught" said Hermione happily.

"I really hope everything will come out alright" sighed Harry.

/scene/

"Hey Harry, where'd you go? I was looking all over for you" said Ron as he saw Harry and Hermione walking towards the Common Room.

"We were in Dumbledore's office, talking about-" said Hermione as she cut herself off.

"You can tell him Hermione" whispered Harry

"Tell me what?" asked Ron

"H-harry lost his magic" said Hermione quietly.

"How? We looked it up-" started Ron

"We know Ron, but we have an idea on how to get it back" said Hermione as she explained everything that had happened.

"Blimey" muttered Ron not getting anything else out.

"Yeah" said Harry and Hermione

/scene/

The next day the trio was eating at the Great Hall. Harry was about to grab some more bacon and eggs, when Malfoy came up and started laughing.

"Can't believe what I heard in the corridor, now even Longbottom is better than you" said Malfoy, making others listening confused

"At least he still has his magic" said Malfoy before strutting out of the Great Hall.

Harry was in shock

"What did he mean by that Harry?" asked Ginny

"Well that's Malfoy being Malfoy, he would do anything to bring Harry down" said Hermione as she grabbed Harry's arm and guided them into the Common Room, missing a few lessons won't do any bad.

/scene/

"Harry, you alright?" asked Hermione

"How'd he find out?" asked Harry

"Must have listened in on our conversation with Ron" said Hermione angrily

"Good thing no one in Gryffindor believes him" said Harry

"We need to speed up our research, even though we haven't even started yet." said Hermione "Talk to Sirius and Remus after dinner, they might have some ideas"

Harry nodded, heading towards the Headmaster's office for his 'lessons'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry and Dumbledore hadn't got any further with figuring out how to get the piece of parchment back to normal. So now Harry's walking towards Remus's office, just like he promised Hermione.

"Hello Pup, I heard of what happened" said Sirius as he saw Harry entered.

Sirius pulled him into a small hug which Harry greatly accepted.

"Do you have any ideas on how to get my magic back?" said Harry as he explained about the piece of parchment and Dumbledore's assumption.

Sirius shook is head, but Remus seemed deep in thought.

"So you are saying that we need a counter curse" said Remus

Harry nodded

"And Dumbledore tried everything" said Remus again, and Harry nodded again.

"Remember when we found the two books in the Chamber of Secrets last year, we could use one to make a counter curse" said Remus as he smiled.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" asked Harry "Do you know where they are?"

"Last time I remember, you and Severus were the ones making a spell to save Hermione, Professor Snape has it, probably" said Sirius

"Great" said Harry sarcastically

/scene/

Harry was heading reluctantly towards Snape's office. He was lucky when he didn't encounter any Slytherin's in the dungeons.

He knocked on the door and Snape opened it.

"What do you want, Potter?" asked Snape, spitting the word Potter as if it was a swear word.

Harry, trying to hold in his temper said as politely as he could "I'm sure you remember the book we used to make spells last year, I- I mean Professor Dumbledore needs it"

Snape opened the door fully and stood in front of it, looking very menacing.

"If Professor Dumbledore needed it, he would have come down here himself" stated Snape

"He sent me down here to get it" said Harry

Snape and Harry seemed to have a glaring competition until Dumbledore walked gracefully beside Harry.

"Is there a problem here, Professor?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"Potter said that you needed the book used to make spells" sneered Snape

"Why indeed, I asked him to come down here, now that I am down here as well, can you give me the book?" asked Dumbledore

Snape sneered at Harry and quickly accioed the book and gave it to the Headmaster.

"Have a good day, Professor" sneered Snape, as he closed the door.

Harry and Dumbledore started to make their way towards his office, when Harry asked

"How'd you know I was here and needed the book?" asked Harry

"I have my ways m'boy" said Dumbledore as Harry nodded

/scene/

Harry and Dumbledore had decided to work on the book in the morning so Harry was in the Common Room talking with Hermione, with a few snogs here and there.

"At least we are one step further into this" said Hermione happily.

"I hope I get my magic back before the third task, people still believe I'm in the tournament you know" said Harry

"I know, but when you get it back, then you don't have to do the third task" said Hermione

"But I know Dumbledore would find a way for me not to compete, even if I don't have my magic back by the time" said Harry, as he put his head on top of hers and relaxed.

"I'm still surprised that no one believes that I don't have magic, even though I am glad they don't, it's still kind of surprising" said Harry

"Yeah, remember second year?" said Hermione

Harry groaned and said "Yeah when everyone believed I was the heir of Slytherin"

Hermione laughed a bit "It's funny how people can be hateful towards someone one day and friendly the other"

Harry chuckled a bit as well

/scene/

"How are you doing mate?" asked Ron when they were in the boys dormitory

"Could be better" sighed Harry as he laid down in bed

"We haven't done many spells, so there's not much catching up to do" said Ron

Harry smiled a bit "Thanks for the info, Ron. How are you and Luna doing?"

Ron smiled as he said "We are doing well, I really like her. She seems to have a calming effect"

Harry couldn't help but agree with that


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harry and Dumbledore had been working on the spell for a week, and things were going swiftly. They were getting closer and should have the spell finished in about three days. When Harry got back from Dumbledore's office he said to Ron and Hermione, who were waiting for him in the Common Room "To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if we had to use that book again next year"

Ron and Hermione nodded and they all headed to dinner

/scene/

The next day the Champions were asked to go to the Quidditch Pitch, well couldn't really call it a Quidditch Pitch anymore. The Champions were told that in a month there will be a huge maze there, so they had the month for practicing spells and perfecting them.

Harry, already knowing that, headed straight back to the Common Room without a second look back.

/scene/

Now that Dumbledore and Harry were finished with the spell, they cast it at the parchment. Then Dumbledore cast the spell again, the spell that glowed green and then red. This time the spell glowed green and said Gregory Goyle Sr.

"Goyle's father?!" exclaimed Harry

"Why would he want me in the tournament, and how did he get it in the cup, he isn't even a teacher here?!"

"At least we know who it is now, Harry. We just need to wait for the third task, he was always in the audiences during the tasks" said Dumbledore "Now try if you can do magic"

"Wingardium Leviosa" said Harry as he pointed his wand at a quill on Dumbledore's table

It moved, but it didn't lift into the air.

"Feels like first year all over again" said Harry looking at his wand.

"I'm guessing your full magical ability might take a few days to come back, but it will come back for sure" said Dumbledore a smile on his beard.

"So I still have to come in here for our so called lessons?" asked Harry

"Yes, at least after the third task is over, because the students believe that you are training with me until the third task" said Dumbledore.

"Do I still have to enter the maze now?" asked Harry

"No, because the magical contract detects that you are no longer competing in the comptetition, if you were to go and compete, you would lose your magic permanently. We have to announce it before the third task starts and before Goyle Sr. can escape" said Dumbledore

"But doesn't he already know he has no magic?" asked Harry

"Since you haven't regained your full magical ability he hasn't lost his yet. But since it will come back quickly, I think we must capture him first and use vertiraserum on him, before he realizes it" said Dumbledore as he cast the same spell on the parchment again, and then cast a tracking charm.

"This charm should track him in a few minutes" explained Dumbledore

After a small amount of waiting, the words appeared from Dumbledore's wand "Riddle Manor"

"I'll send the aurors there immediately" said Dumbledore as he bid Harry goodbye.

/scene/

Harry couldn't help but smile when he was on his way to the library. Hermione had told him she needed to do her potions homework and needed to look up something. So that's where he was heading.

Once he entered and saw Hermione, he pretended to be sad and hung his head, because his eyes would give away his happiness.

When Hermione spotted him, she rushed to his side and hugged him "What's wrong?" she asked, still in a hug.

"Well I am sorry to inform you that I'm too lazy to do things muggle way, so I am going to do things the Wizard way" said Harry

Hermione pulled back and beamed at him "You got your magic back?" she asked hopefully.

When Harry nodded, she started to snog him senseless, until they heard Madam Pince cough.

Hermione lead Harry to her table and finished his three foot long essay. Harry started to explain what happened.

"... so that's why my spells are so weak at the moment" said Harry

"I'm still glad you got it back though, this could have ended up much worse" sighed Hermione as she started to pack up her things.

/scene/

Meanwhile, the Aurors were quietly sneaking in Riddle Manor, looking for a specific person. The Aurors spread up and started looking for Goyle Sr. One of the Aurors, that had bubblegum pink hair, morphed her hair and her feature darker, so she could almost blend into the shadow.

She snuck towards the door, as she felt something slyther from next to her. She saw a huge snake. She quickly cast a silencing charm and a reducto at the snake, knocking it unconcious. She heard voices and alerted the other Aurors. The door opened suddenly as she barely dodged the killing curse. Then another Auror, a tall man cast a stunning charm, which was dodged by the person fighting the Aurors. He Cast the cruciatus curse, which hit the woman in the chest. She fell towards the ground in pain. By now the other Aurors arrived and outnumbered Goyle Sr. When they entered the room they saw a disgusting looking baby like thing, that looked much like a snake. Not recognizing what or who it was, they cast a reducto and it fell to the ground, dead.

They took Goyle Sr. with them and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

/scene/

The next day Harry was announced that Goyle Sr. was captured and Harry couldn't be happier. He also got his full magical abilities back. The third task came very quickly. Dumbledore announced that Harry didn't actually compete in the second task and he will not compete in the third task, and explaining who actually entered his name. So now Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and many others were rooting for Cedric to win. It didn't come as a much of a surprise when he grabbed the cup and it transported him to the start of the maze, in front of the audience.

Everyone started clapping to the Hogwarts victory.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the last chaper of this story, I hope I did good and you all enjoyed it. After this I will do some changes to my Patronus Love story, but the story won't change, I'm just trying to make it more gramatically correct, and then I might start a new story. Well anyways, on to the last chapter.

**Chapter 11**

Every student and a few teachers were on the train back to their homes for the summer. A compartment could fit six people maximum. In one of the compartments sat the trio, Luna and two of the Marauders.

"I wonder what will happen next year" mused Ron

"Hopefully not another tournament where people may die in" said Harry

"And next year you have your O.W.L.s Ronald, you must study hard" said Luna in her dreamy voice, which had a tiny bit of sternness in it.

"Yeah" he said looking at her in a dazed expression.

Harry, Hermione and the two teachers laughed.

"That's true though, OWLs are hard, but NEWTs are harder, but lets not think about that now, you still have a few years to wait for that" said Remus.

"How come you both managed them when you were such troublemakers?" asked Hermione

"I didn't just make it, I was a prefect!" said Remus proudly "and James was Head Boy, although I think the only reason he was Head Boy because he somehow made a deal with Dumbledore"

Everyone chuckled.

/scene/

The train arrived at the platform nine and three-quarters with many parents waiting for their children. The Weasley parents were there, ready to take their children home. Ron said a small goodbye and he went with Luna towards the Weasley parents.

Then Sirius apparated Hermione to her home and Harry and himself to their home.

/scene/

"Oh Hermione, we missed you so much!" exclaimed Jane as she hugged her daughter

"I missed you too mom, where's dad?" asked Hermione

"He's in the living room" said Jane

Hermione ran towards the pointed room and literally jumped on her fathers lap

"HERMIONE JEAN!" exclaimed Dan with surprise.

"Hey dad!" said Hermione

"Don't you dare scare me like that again" said Dan as Hermione sat more maturely on the couch

"Okay dad, you can't believe how much I learned this year..." started Hermione as she explained what happened since Christmas, not including Harry losing his magic for more than half the term.

Jane had joined them in the living room, happily listening to their daughter

/scene/

"It's good to be back here" said Harry as he plopped down on his bed, looking at Hedwig.

"Don't look at me like that!" exclaimed Harry as he saw his familiar look at him with a weird look that only Harry could understand. Hedwig hooted.

"But I'm comfortable" whined Harry

Hedwig hooted louder

"Fine" said Harry. He got up from his bed and pulled out some owl treats for Hedwig, that rested in the drawer of the table in his room.

Hedwig hooted happily and nibbled his finger before starting on her dinner.

Harry laid back down on his bed thinking _Another great summer is on its way_


End file.
